kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: H.O.M.E.
Information Summary: 'The episode starts out with Numbuh 3 receiving a purple rainbow monkey called "My First Rainbow Monkey" just at birth. The next couple of scenes show Numbuh 3 taking her first steps, learning to ride a bike, and graduating into the Kids Next Door with My First Rainbow Monkey by her side each time. My First Rainbow Monkey also grows a beard throughout these flashbacks. Meanwhile, back in the present, Sector V is tracking down Count Spankulot who they find spanking a kid in an ally. Just as they have him cornered, theres a scream from Numbuh 3. The team runs to her (with Wally reaching her first) and finds her crouched over My First Rainbow Monkey who's head just fell off. Back at the treehouse, after Numbuh 3 sews the head back on, Numbuh 1 tries to convince her to let go of My First Rainbow Monkey. Numbuh 3 starts crying and Numbuh 5 cheers her up with Rainbow Munchies. On the back of the box is an advertisement for a Rainbow Monkey retirement home. Numbuh's 3 and 5 go to the home and the manager shows them around. The tour shows a bingo room where a bored teen is sitting there calling out if anybody has a bingo. Numbuh 3 says goodbye to My First Rainbow Monkey and leaves him with the manager. The next day, Numbuh 3 is still upset so Numbuh 5 gives her the prize inside the Rainbow Munchies. The prize turns out to be a button Numbuh 3 sewed on My First Rainbow Monkey. she realizes that somethings wrong so they rush back to the retirement home, but the manager claims he's never seen them before. Numbuh 3 gets in a fit and Numbuh 5 drags her out. Later, the manager finds two rainbow monkeys at the door and takes them in. The manager approaches a red eyed figure and says there's more. He then sends the rainbow monkeys down a chute where countless other old rainbow monkeys are. The two new rainbow monkeys are then revealed to be Numbuhs 3 and 5 in disguise. While looking for My First Rainbow Monkey and trying to find a way out, Numbuh 5 spots Nurse Claiborne (as seen in ''Operation: P.I.N.K.-E.Y.E.). Nurse Claiborne has recently been taking old Rainbow Monkeys and shredding them into the Rainbow Munchies cereal. After threatening to drop her into the same shredder that shredded the Rainbow Monkeys, Numbuh's 3 and 5 order Nurse Claiborne to sew all the Rainbow Monkeys back together, including My First Rainbow Monkey. Villain Debuts: The Manager Starring: Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 5, and Nurse Claiborne Credits During the Credits, the same teen calling out bingo numbers is begging for the rainbow monkeys to say bingo because he wants to go home. Suddenly, an elderly voice calls out bingo and the teen becomes surprised. Poem When your Rainbow Monkey's past his prime, bring him here to pass the time, there's peaceful grounds and lots of pillows, check them into fluffy meadows. Trivia *This is the tenth Numbuh Three episode. *This episode is a parody of the 1973 film '''Soylent Green, where a man finds out a type of food called Soylent Green is made from people. *When the rest of Sector V are running to make sure that Numbuh 3 is okay, Numbuh 4 seems the most distressed and was also the first to reach her. *In the flashback of Numbuh 3 graduating into the Kids Next Door, Numbuhs 100, 274, and 362 can be seen as background characters. H.O.M.E.